Unsung
by RisSie38
Summary: No one ever thinks about those Hufflepuffs. No one ever sees that they too have their stories. Their stories were untold; their heroics unsung. But now they will be heard. A story about two different people who found friendship, family, and even love in Hufflepuff. OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I was sorted into Hufflepuff in Pottermore and I just completely loved the welcome message of Gabriel Truman. After reading that, well I just had to right this. This story is about an OC and Gabriel (Hufflepuff prefect from Pottermore) Reviews are always welcome of course. I did not proof read this because I tend to be very short-sighted when it comes to reading my own work. So I am sorry in advance for any error. I am in dire need of a beta right now. (Ehem ehem.) The next chapter would probably be up sometime next week._

_You know the drill. I own nothing but my OCs._

* * *

"It's here! It's here! It's finally here!"

A young boy of eleven excitedly ran to the kitchen where the rest of his family sat. Three pairs of eyes glanced at him in question as he jumped up and down and excitedly.

"What's here exactly?" asked an irritated fifteen year old Daniel Truman to his younger brother even though he and his parents had a fair idea on what it was.

"My Hogwarts letter!"

Daniel rolled his eyes but smiled in spite of himself as he recalled how he had the same reaction when he received his letter. Both of their parents wore proud and happy smiles at their youngest son even though they had no doubt that he was magical. He had been showing signs of magic from an early age.

"Well get to it then," said Mr. Truman.

"Oh, yours is here too," said Gabriel as he tossed one of the letters to his older brother. He stared at the yellowish envelope addressed to _Mr. G Truman, Number 15, Upper Flagley, Yorkshire _in his hands for a moment before opening it gingerly and taking out the letter. He cleared his throat loudly before reading:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Truman,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

He scanned the second paper before proclaiming excitedly, "The other one is a list of requirements. When can we go to Diagon Alley?"

He had been waiting for this his entire life. When Daniel started going to Hogwarts four years ago, his anxiousness to begin school doubled. He loved hearing stories about Hogwarts from his parents when he was little. Every time Daniel went home, Gabriel bombarded him with questions about the school. And now he himself would be able to go.

His mother shook her head fondly at her son's enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow. We'll go tomorrow so you better be up early."

* * *

"You should go out sometime," Anne Addington said addressing her only child.

Myra Addington looked up from the book she was reading. Equally dark brown eyes met. One pair was filled with concern while the other was filled with curiosity.

"All you ever do is read. You should call your friends and spend time with them. Don't waste your summer vacation being cooped up here at home."

"They're all busy," Myra answered quietly as she tucked a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. Her mother sighed and went back to the kitchen.

It was true of course. Her friends were all busy with their different plans with their family. She didn't mention to her mother the fact that none of them would spend time with her even if they weren't busy. She never had much friends, so she treasured the ones that she had. But now, they probably wouldn't hang out with her anymore after the last incident.

Weird stuff always happened around Myra. The last time it happened was on the way home on the last day of school. She and her friends were on the bus. They were laughing and teasing each other, nothing out of the normal. But then her friends went too far. Her temper flared and the next thing they knew, all the windows of the bus broke. Everyone got hit by flying shards of glass. Everyone but her

It was nothing serious. Just a few scrapes. But no one talked to her for the rest of the ride home. No one talked to her for the whole summer for that matter. Not even her closest friend Jill who lived next door did.

They all probably thought that she had some weird and freaky magical powers. It was a ridiculous idea but with everything weird that has happened around her since she was little, she wouldn't be surprised if that was the true.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she continued reading her book. It was a young adult book about mythology. She loved it. But she wasn't able to read a single paragraph yet when the doorbell rang.

She looked up from her book once again, curious on who it might be. She figured it was just a delivery or maybe a friend of her parents from work.

Her parents entered the sitting room with a woman she has never met. The woman was dressed professionally black slacks, an emerald green blouse and a black blazer. Her dark hair was up in a tight bun and her sharp eyes showed that she was not someone you wanted to be on the bad side of.

"Myra, this is Professor McGonagall," her father said.

"Hello," said Myrna politely as she put her book down. She stood up and shook her hand.

"She's here to –" her father trailed off, glancing at Professor McGonagall in question.

"I'm here to discuss something important with your family."

"Would you like something to drink? Some tea perhaps?" her mother asked kindly.

"Just some water thank you," Professor McGonagall answered.

Anne Addington went to the kitchen as her husband gestured their guest to have a seat. Moments later, she returned with some water and biscuits.

"So," said Jason Addington as he took a biscuit from the platter. "What is it that you wanted to discuss with us?"

"I am here to inform you that your daughter has a place in our school."

"School? What school?"

Myra was immediately intrigued. She wondered why a school would send someone personally to invite her.

"The school is called Hogwarts. I'm sure you have never heard of it. It is a special school –"

Myrna's eyes widened. Professor McGonagall didn't mean what she thought she did, did she?

"My daughter is not –" Jason started angrily but Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"I wasn't finished with what I have to say. What I mean is that Hogwarts for people who have special abilities. Magical abilities,"

The Addingtons were stunned. Magic? Surely this woman was joking. Or maybe she was simply crazy.

"I'm sorry but did you just say magical abilities?" Anne asked slowly. She was answered with a curt nod.

"Have you ever done something you cannot explain?" Professor McGonagall asked Myra. "Something you didn't mean to happen when you were feeling extremely happy, excited, or angry?"

Anne and Jason glanced at each other while Myra looked down. They all knew about the weird stuff that happened around Myra since she was little. Myra herself was thinking about it just before the woman came.

"You mean to tell us," Jason started slowly and skeptically, "that our daughter can do magic and that you want her to attend a school for magic?"

_Okay, _Myra thought. _This is definitely crazy talk._

"That is exactly what I mean and no, I am not insane," said Professor McGonagall.

"I dunno," said Anne hesitantly. "I'm not really buying into this whole magic stuff."

Wordlessly, Professor McGonagall produced what looked like a stick from her pocket. A wand perhaps? She pointed the wand to an empty glass on the coffee table which suddenly turned into a real, live hamster. Professor McGonagall gave the Addingtons a few moments to stare at the hamster before turning it back into a glass.

"I think I do now," Anne muttered.

"I'll be able to do that?" Myra asked, speaking for the first time.

"With practice, yes," McGonagall answered. "Among other things"

She once again reached into her pocket. This time, she took out a yellowish envelope made out of parchment and handed it to Myra.

She stared at the purple wax seal on the letter. It was a coat of arms. There was a badger, a snake, a lion, and an eagle surrounding the letter H. Turning it over, she saw that it was addressed to her in green ink.

_Miss M. Addington_

_5__th__ Street_

_Appleby_

_North Lincolnshire_

Opening the envelope, she saw that there were two pieces of parchment inside. Taking out the first one, she read aloud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Addington,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

A school for witchcraft and wizardry. The words seemed to start floating off the letter. She was a witch? And she had to go to a school of witches and wizards? It was all hard to take in. She was happy that she wasn't a freak. If there was a school for it then it meant that there were a lot of others like her. It was all very interesting and disconcerting at the same time.

"This school," her father started, interrupting Myra from her thoughts. "Does she really have to go?"

"It is important that she attends," McGonagall answered. "She has to learn how to control and use her magic."

Myra's parents looked at each other. The weird happenings around Myra had led into different accidents and tricky situations. Even though she didn't mean to, some people got hurt because of it. Even though hurt only meant a few scrapes, who knows what would happen in the future. With a short silent conversation with their eyes, the Addingtons made a decision.

"Alright," said Jason. "We'll let her go to this Hogwarts. But would you please tell us more about what she's getting into."

"Of course, Mr. Addington," said McGonagall. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry is the finest school for young witches and wizards. As the letter says, it is head by Albus Dumbledore. The school is located in Scotland. I should also add that it is a boarding school."

Anne and Jason glanced at each other again. Not only did they have to send Myra to a school for magic, they had to send her away for the holidays.

Professor McGonagall continued her explanations. Sometimes, she was interrupted by questions from the Addingtons. She explained about the school houses, the Statute of Secrecy, getting to school, getting on the platform, going to Diagon Alley to get her things.

It took another hour before they ran out of questions. The Addingtons thanked her and Myra's parents lead her to the door. Myra herself however, stayed in the sitting room. Her mind was reeling over all she had learned. Part of her still believed that this was some weird joke or dream. It was certainly out of this world.

When her parents walked back into the room, she took the second piece of parchment from the envelope and once again started to read aloud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_ 1 wand_

_ 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials_

_ 1 telescope_

_ 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

There was a few seconds of silence as the family of three stared at each other before Myra spoke.

"Just what am I getting myself into?"

* * *

_**A/N: **You may have noticed that Gabriel's part was extremely short. I tried to make it longer. I seriously did. But Gabriel grew up in a magical family so they all expected what would happen. Myra on the other hand, did not. Oh well, I hoped you like it. Please tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Okaaay. So I finished this second chapter a little earlier than I expected. So there was a part in the last chapter where there was a weird mixture of words. Dunno what happened actually. It seems that the document got a little messed up when I uploaded it. But it's fixed now. Thanks to iiDopez for pointing that out. Reviews are very much appreciated_

_You know the drill. I don't own anything but my OCs._

* * *

Gabriel Truman hated the Floo Network. Out of all ways to travel, flooing was the worst. It was probably because it always left him in a coughing fit afterwards. Maybe it was because he ended up in the wrong fireplace more times than he could count. It also didn't help that his brother Daniel always laughed at him when that happened.

Dusting soot from his clothes, he followed the rest of his family to where the entrance to Diagon Alley stood. His father quickly took his wand from his pocket and tapped at the wall. The bricks quickly started moving and soon became the familiar archway into Diagon Alley.

The Trumans walked through the busy streets towards the big marble building which was Gringotts. Taking some money out of their vault involved the exhilarating ride on the Gringotts' cart. It was exhilarating for Gabriel and Daniel at least. For some reason, their mother never really liked those rides.

After getting their money, the Trumans quickly dispersed at the entrance of the bank. Daniel went off to meet with his friends; their parents went off to buy their books and other necessary equipment while Gabriel was left to get his school robes and wand. And a snack.

Madam Malkin's was empty when he went inside. Madam Malkin, a short witch dressed in robes he didn't know the color of, asked him if he was going to Hogwarts before letting him stand on a stool and put some robes over his head. After several minutes of measuring and pinning, Gabriel found himself paying for his uniform which was in a bag in his hand.

He decided on getting some ice cream from Fortesque before getting his wand. He bought himself a large chocolate and raspberry flavoured ice cream with chopped nuts which he ate while he stared at the latest broomsticks in Quality Quidditch Supplies. How he wished that first-years were allowed to bring their own broomsticks.

Once he was done, he headed to the South Side of Diagon Alley in a quick pace. _This is it, _he thought. _I'm finally going to get my ownwand._

The bell rang quietly when he entered Ollivanders. The dimly lit shop was exactly like what he remembered. Mr. Ollivander himself was exactly like he remembered from the first and only time Gabriel had seen him before that moment. He stilled seemed a bit creepy.

"Ah, Mr. Truman," said Mr. Ollivander in greeting. "I remember you from when I sold your brother's wand a few years ago. The wand that chose him was made of maple and unicorn hair. Eleven inches and slightly springy, was it not?"

"Err, yeah," Gabriel was not actually sure nor did he really care what his brother's wand was.

A measuring tape started measuring him from shoulder to finger, finger to elbow, and even between his nostrils. He really didn't what that was for since Mr. Ollivander didn't really seem to use the measurements.

Mr. Ollivander took out a box from a shelf and handed him the wand inside. "Apple and phoenix tail feather. Ten and a half inches. A bit whippy. Give it a wave,"

The result of that wave was the breaking of a vase. It was a bit obvious that the wand was not meant for him. A handful of unsuccessful tries later, all of which had resulted in him breaking something or having the wand snatched from him before he even waved it, a smiling Ollivander handed him yet another wand. "Cherry and unicorn hair. Twelve and a quarter inches, quite flexible."

As soon as the wand touched his fingers, he felt a sudden warmth inside him. Somehow, he knew that this was the one. When he waved it, a stream of brightly colored sparks erupted from the wand. _Yup, this is it._

"Wonderful, wonderful. I see that you have found your wand. Though of course, it was the wand the chose you. That will be seven galleons."

Grinning, Gabriel thanked him and paid for his wand. Aside from going to Hogwarts, he had always dreamed of getting his own wand. And now that he had, he felt extremely happy as he walked to the Leaky Cauldron where he and his family decided to meet up. Now that he had all his stuff, the only thing left was to get to Hogwarts.

Not even the horrible process of flooing could get dampen his high spirits.

After a quick stop at a bookstore on Charring Cross Road, the Addingtons stood in front of a grubby looking pub beside it. If it weren't for the fact that they knew the pub was there, they probably won't have seen it. None of the other people who passed it seemed to notice it at all.

"This is it?" Jason Addington asked doubtfully.

"This is where she said it would be," the same doubt colored Anne Addington's voice as she answered her husband.

Myra stayed quiet. Part of her felt a little scared that this was all just some elaborate hoax. The shabby pub with its equally shabby sign that said _Leaky Cauldron _didn't really look like an entrance towards some magical shopping place.

"Well," she heard her father say. "Let's go in then,"

And they did. The doubts in Myra's mind slowly faded just a bit as she and her parents went surveyed the interior of the pub. It was just as dark and shabby as it's outside. What caught the Addington's attention was that everyone inside wore different colored robes and cloaks. Some of them were even wearing pointy hats.

As they approached the barman, a somewhat bald and slightly old man, Myra surveyed the menu which seemed to offer an assortment of dishes that mixed the words leaky, soup, and house. Leaky House Soup, Leaky Soup House, Soup Leaky House, House Soup Leaky and Soup, Soup Soup were among them. Myra wondered what the difference was when the barman looked up.

"How may I help you?" he asked with a grin. He seemed nice.

"We were wondering how to get into –" her mother said as she glanced at her daughter in question.

The barman beat her to the answer by asking "Diagon Alley? Incoming first year?" he said looking at Myra. After seeing her nod, the barman grinned once again.

"How nice it is to see young witches and wizards. I'm Tom by the way. Right this way now."

Tom the barman led them into a small walled courtyard with a dustbin near the back. The Addingtons exchanged a few glances before Tom took out his wand and tapped a brick on the wall. (It was three up and two across from the dustbin.) The family stood in awe as the wall became an archway leading into a busy cobbled street. Tom turned around to face them and said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley," before returning to the Leaky Cauldron.

The three felt their awe and wonder grow as they stepped into the busy street. The alley was lined with different colorful shops selling a lot of different things they didn't know the name of. At the end of the street, they saw the large marble building that McGonagall had instructed to go to first.

The three of them almost did a double-take when they saw the guards. McGonagall had told them about the goblins but seeing them in person was a very different story. After passing through the doors, they entered the entrance hall which had a foreboding that made them nervous even though they did not plan to steal anything. After passing through the doors in the hall, they were greeted and approached by a goblin named Blordak. Myra's parents handled the transactions. (1 Galleon was equal to £4.93)

After having their money converted into gold, silver, and bronze coins, they started shopping for Myra's school supplies. The first shop they entered was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where they bought her school uniform. They bought a set of glass phials which was a bit cheaper than the crystal ones, a brass telescope, and a set of brass scales which all cost 13 galleons from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. They passed by the Apothecary which had an unpleasant smell because of all the potion ingredients. They apparently didn't need to buy any because the school would provide all the ingredients. Myra was thankful for that because her clothes would probably smell horrible when put in a trunk with all of those. They bought a pewter cauldron from Potage's Cauldron Shop, all the required books from a large bookstore named Flourish and Blotts, and quills, ink and parchment from Amanuensis Quills. (Her parents thought it odd they wrote with quills but Myra thought that it was much cooler than using regular pens)

Her parents led her to Eeylops Owl Emporium. They told her that they wanted her to have an owl so that she could write to them. The store had a variety of breeds. Myra wanted to get a Snowy owl but they didn't have one then so she settled for a smart looking screech owl that she didn't have a name for yet.

Their last stop in Diagon alley was a dimly lit shop named Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. They saved it for last because a wand was what Myra was most excited to get.

"Hello," said Myra's mother.

Mr. Ollivander was an old man with pale silver eyes. His eyes flitted from her mother to her father before landing on her.

"Muggleborn are you?" he asked her. "I love selling wands to muggleborns. Before I sell you one, you should know that it is the wand who chooses the wizard or in this case, witch. Every wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. No two wands are the same. And of course, you will never get good results with another wizard's wand."

He said this while a tape measure was measuring her on its own. Mr. Ollivander pointed his wand on the measuring tape to stop it just as it was measuring between her nostrils.

Taking a box from one of the dusty shelves, he opened it.

"Cherry and phoenix tail feather, 9 and a quarter inches. It is quite springy," he said as he handed her the wand. As soon as she touched the wand, he snatched it away from her. That was exactly what happened with the next wand he handed her. And the next one. And the next one as well. She had tried dozens of wands and was only allowed to wave an apple wand. She accidentally broke the chair where her mother sat because of that. She tried several wands more, but Ollivander always snatched them back. She was beginning to despair. What if there was no wand for her? Maybe it was a mistake? Maybe she wasn't a witch and had to go back to a school where all of her friends did not want anything to do with her.

Finally, Mr. Ollivander handed her an ash wand with a unicorn tail feather. It was ten and three quarters inches long and was unyielding. When she took the wand, a strange warmth spread inside her and different colored sparks flew from its tip when she waved it. She looked up to see Mr. Ollivander and her parents smiling at her. It was quite obvious that they had finally found a wand.

Her parents paid seven galleons for the wand before leading her out of the shop. They passed through the Leaky Cauldron and went back to Charring Cross Road which seemed a bit boring and unreal after their day in Diagon Alley.

The magical world seemed really interesting to Myra. And she knew that she would be excitedly counting the days until the 1st of September.


End file.
